dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. H TO THE FLIPPING C THAT SVETA 100% DOTES ON TAMARA AND IS THE BEST BIG SIS. OK ILY BYE :OHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ALSO TAMARA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL SVETA 'LANA'. <3 : ::ALSO SVETA CALLS TAMARA 'TAMA' OR 'TAMMY'. LIKE SHE SWITCHES BETWEEN THE TWO WHENEVE SHE FEELS LIKE IT. OK? OK. xD :: :::I KNOW~ I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO WRITE OUT THEIR FIRST MEETING XD ::: ::::I APECiate that pun you did there xD ALSO HELL TO THE FRICKIN YEEEEES TO THAT HC XD also i wanna rewrite Ceci's history bc procrastination :::: Z Squared I love it. <3 Can't wait for Zoraida! She looks great and I'm so so so excited. :) Zach's gonna call her Zo. I saw this too, by the way. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 07:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Eeeeep! I'm so excited. :3 ALSO CAN I JUST SAY YOUR SIGNATURE IS FABULOUS LittleRedCrazyHood 09:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, you and Catty are adorable with your headers and your fangirling. I giggled when I saw them in Wiki Activity. #friendshipgoals LittleRedCrazyHood 09:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I hope I have good timing this time... Can you rp? I was thinking of a Rhiene/Reynie/Xyza? Or maybe ELONIE As soon as I typed that I realized how much I missed rping those two :D. So... Yeah. Urgh. That sucks. I almost forgot to tell you: My Percy is going to be a Sutton! Yay 4th Place HEYYYYYYY REMEMBER THAT CONTEST I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT YESTERDAY? well we got fourth place which means we wont qualify for the division level. .-. ANYWHO, I WILL BE FINISHING, or trying to finish, SVETA'S HISTORY TODAY SO YAAAAAY :Well, the team behind us were pretty obnoxious so I wasn't able to concentrate much xD : ::Danke xD also can I procrastinate? :: Healer Needed Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I posted on the RP in the Hospital Wing. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ROLEPLAY SCENARIO GENERATOR SO I FOUND THAT KIND OF THING AND I ACTUALLY TYPED UP RHEINE AND CECI FOR IT AND JFC IM TURNING INTO RHEILIE TRASH HELP XD i might try it for sabtriona and aspilly too lmao Zoraida Marasigan Slytherin! OMG YUS!!!!! Yes yes yes! We can do both? Also DON'T DELETE ELODIE REYNIE WILL BE CRUSHED AND WITH RHEINE GOSH JUST DON'T! Also you reminded me about the friendship badge xD I need to make one I can post first for Elonie. Hogsmeade Grounds for the family rp? xD I posted for Elonie. We could do it at Honeydukes? Since candy fanatics. *shrug* She was raised by her dad... OH WAIT. YOUR RIGHT. TEMPORARY FORGETFULNESS. She could know because emails?